Harry Potter and the goblet of fire
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: El cuarto año comienza para Harry y Draco. [Harco]
1. Capítulo 1

**Autor**: shedevil628

**Advertencias**: Dark!Harry, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Slash. Secuela de "Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban"

* * *

**Harry Potter and the goblet of fire**

**Capítulo 1**

Draco no había hablado con él durante tres semanas. Aún comparten la cama, pero en lugar de besarse o hablar, escuchaba a Draco llorar. No se habían tocado desde el incidente en el tren tampoco. _Ya es suficiente_ – extendió la mano y haló al aún lloroso Draco hacia su pecho —Lo siento— respiró en la garganta de Draco, ocultando su odio a sí mismo contra la pálida piel y suave piel —Yo también.

—Te amo, Draco.

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo.

.

El cáliz de fuego escupió un cuarto nombre —Harry Potter.

—¿Harry?— Harry negó con la cabeza. Draco asintió y Harry se acercó al director.

—Harry, ¿pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego?— Dumbledore lucía un poco en pánico.

—No— Karkaroff resopló.

—¿Me está llamando mentiroso?— Harry preguntó con un frío y peligroso tono.

—Por supuesto que no. Nadie está sugiriendo que estás mintiendo, Harry— Dumbles se acercó para tranquilizarlo.

—Pego el chigo no puegue competig, eg demagiado pequegño— Fleur Delacour le miraba como si fuese una especie de bicho raro. _¿Demasiado pequeño? Perra, mido 5'7 y peso 160 libras de puro músculo. Podría romperte por la mitad como una maldita rama._

—Independientemente de la edad del señor Potter, está obligado a competir— el ministro lucía más nervioso y le enviaba a Harry miradas arrepentidas.

—Si debo hacerlo. Pero no se preocupe ministro, no le culpo.

—Oh, sí, gracias señor Potter, sabía que entenderías.

_Lame culos._

.

—¿Harry?

—Mmm.

—¿Tienes miedo? La primera prueba es mañana.

—No.

—¿Sabes lo que tendrás que hacer?

—Dragones.

—Por favor, que no te coman o te quemen.

—No lo harán.

.

Harry fue la última persona en salir, se enfrentaría a un Colacuerno Húngaro. En base a los sonidos de los otros intentos de competidores, no estaba seguro de si debía estar a gusto o atemorizado. De acuerdo, no fue totalmente honesto con Draco; había algo más, además de los Inferi, que le molestaba. _Odio malditamente los dragones_. No les tenía miedo, más bien… le preocupaban. Y no estaba temblando de miedo, a la mierda que no. Estaba, uh… emocionado. Ni siquiera era el dragón lo que realmente le molestaba. No. Era el fuego lo que odiaba. Contuvo un estremecimiento ante el recuerdo sobre Vernon, gasolina y fósforos que cruzó su mente.

—Y ahora, el señor Potter, nuestro campeón más joven.

No había señales externas de miedo en Harry, er… preocupación. Pero por dentro, se caía a pedazos. _Si tienes miedo de algo, acéptalo. Quiero decir, caminaste por esas malditas llamas en el primer año_. Pero las llamas no le habían quemado. Se habían sentido como lo que él imaginaba que se sentiría un _Crucio_, pero no había tenido efecto en su piel. Esto era diferente. Era algo que le hacía sentirse débil y frío. _Mientras me quede frío_. Él prefería estar frío que en el fuego.

Entró al escenario y de inmediato esquivó una ráfaga de fuego del dragón. Podía escuchar a Draco gritando su nombre mientras el otro venía tras él. Se agachó y pasó por encima de su cabeza. Se echó a correr y esquivó más llamas antes de patinar justo debajo del dragón y dentro del nido. Tomó los huevos de oro y, de regreso, se volcó para esquivar más fuego. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_. Su brazo estaba en llamas mientras se estrellaba contra la roca y se dirigió hacia la salida. El dragón rugió y él gruñó en respuesta. _Carajo, finalmente encuentro la única cosa que no se encoge cuando gruño_, parecía haberlo cabreado, porque envió más llamas tras él, cuando finalmente salió de la arena.

—¡Y el señor Potter gana 30 puntos por su esfuerzo!— Harry tomó una respiración profunda, sacudió la cabeza y se alejó.

Su brazo derecho fue tratado mientras Draco se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo —De todas las cosas estúpidas…— Madam Pomfrey continuó murmurando acerca de la estupidez de su gobierno mientras envolvía su brazo —Me temo que quedará cicatriz, señor Potter.

—Está bien— _una más para la colección_.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

—Draco ¿quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo?

—¡Sí!— Draco saltó sobre él y lo besó durante un minuto entero.

_La vida es buena_.

.

Draco había estado preparándose durante una hora. El alcance de los preparativos de Harry había sido ponerse la túnica, gruñir sobre lo estúpido que se veía y pasarse una mano perezosa por el cabello.

—Harry ¿cómo me veo?— _precioso, para ser honesto, quiero arrancarte la ropa y clavarme en ti_.

—Bien.

—Gracias.

.

A McGonagall no le sorprendió que ambos fueran juntos, Fleur Delacour iba con Viktor Krum y Cedric Diggory estaba con Cho Chang.

.

—Harry, vamos a bailar un poco más— giraban alrededor de la pista, conscientes de las miradas sobre ellos. Draco era hermoso de una manera elegante, tenía un aspecto mucho más pulido que él, lo que de alguna manera le hacía más atractivo que Fleur. Harry, sin embargo, de acuerdo con Draco, Harry estaba peligrosamente apuesto, en una pícara y jodida forma salvaje. Pero cualquiera que fuese la razón, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ambos. Draco parecía disfrutar del humor cruel de Harry mientras le daba sus opiniones sobre las personas que les rodeaban. Weasley Jr. se parecía a la vieja mujer de los gatos; Chang parecía una prostituta de clase alta. Dumbledore estaba usando ropas que tenía árboles de navidad y adornos sobre éstas, con estrellas brillando al azar. Y, por lo tanto, Harry dijo que sólo las mujeres ciegas e ingenuas (u hombres) podrían follarse a Dumbles. Draco le había golpeado el brazo cuando dijo eso, pero estaba riendo, por lo que realmente no contaba. Snape estaba alrededor, golpeando a la gente por bailar demasiado cerca, así que cuando él se acercó para fastidiarlos, Harry haló de Draco tan cerca que, de haber estado desnudos, probablemente se le hubiese abalanzado. Snape le había fulminado con la mirada, pero era demasiado inteligente como para decir algo. En resumen, fue una estúpidamente (y un poco agradable) noche romántica.

Giraban lentamente, era casi media noche, y sólo unas pocas personas se encontraban aún en el pasillo —Harry, bésame— la tradición de año nuevo decía que a quienquiera que besabas a la media noche, era con quien esperabas pasar el año. No era año nuevo, pero Harry no necesitaba una estúpida tradición para decirle que iba a pasar el próximo año y cada año después de ese, con Draco. _El amor es una cosa divertida_.

.

Harry estaba casi frenético. Draco había estado fuera toda la noche. Un pensamiento al azar atravesó su cabeza. _Lo que más valoras, oh, mierda. Draco. Se llevaron a Draco y lo lanzaron al maldito lago, carajo_. Si lesionaban a Draco, iba a matarlos a todos. A veces le sorprendía la intensidad de lo que sentía por Draco. Aquí estaba él, en pánico por el rubio, _su_ rubio. El desafío no era hasta dentro de una hora, pero no podía quedarse quiero, paseaba por el muelle esperando el momento en el que podría recuperar a Draco. _¡Esto es tan estúpido! ¿Por qué no voy por él ahora mismo?_ Miró hacia arriba y vio a los Aurores, mirándole. _Ah sí. Es por eso_. Dumbledore dijo que los Aurores estaban allí por razones de seguridad, pero sabía exactamente lo que querían decir. Los Aurores estaban allí para proteger a todos de Harry. No estaba preocupado por ser visto sólo en traje de baño, sus cicatrices se mezclaban muy bien con su piel bronceada. ¡Y carajo, él quería a Draco ahora!

Draco se había preocupado un par de noches antes, pero Harry le había tranquilizado. Le había prometido que todo estaría bien, le dijo que se encargaría de él. Y ahora su pequeño estaba en el fondo del maldito lago. _Soy un novio horrible. Carajo, estoy siendo un cobarde con esta mierda. Cuarenta malditos minutos para el final. Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Caminaba de atrás hacia adelante como una pantera enjaulada, los otros campeones se quedaron lejos de él. Traía unos pantalones vaqueros holgados y una camiseta; podría quitárselos en un segundo y luego sumergirse por Draco. _¡Váyanse a la mierda, treinta y cinco minutos más!_

Cuando la segunda llamarada estalló, Harry ya estaba en el agua, lanzándose directamente hacia abajo. Era un buen nadador, los Dursley lo arrastraban hasta la piscina pública y se pasaría horas sólo zambulléndose en la parte más profunda. _Viene a ser útil ahora._ En menos de treinta segundos estaba en el fondo del lago y, entonces, nadó hacia adelante. Había muchas criaturas en el lago, la mayoría tuvieron la sensatez de alejarse de Harry. Los que no lo hicieron, sólo estaban acelerando el proceso de evolución. Primero llegó a la aldea de los seres marinos. Draco estaba inconsciente y atado por el tobillo a un poste; Harry lo liberó con su navaja.

.

Las piernas de Draco estaban alrededor de su cintura, uno de los brazos de Harry fuertemente sobre él mientras los subía sobre el muelle con la mano libre. Ludo Bagman se acercaba gritando al ser Harry el primer campeón en regresar, mientras Madam Pomfrey se preocupaba por ellos. Ella puso una toalla alrededor de los hombros de cada uno y Harry envolvió la suya alrededor de Draco. Ella le mandó un vistazo por ello, medio regaño, medio suave. Krum llegó junto con una chica francesa mientras Delacour gritaba algo sobre su hermana y Grindelows.

Treinta minutos más tarde apareció Diggory con Chang en sus brazos, la gente del agua trajo a la hermana de Delacour. Harry consiguió 40 puntos. Krum estaba a la cabeza con 75 puntos, Harry justo detrás de él, con 70; Diggory tuvo 68 y Delacour era la última con 60.

Horas más tarde, cuando Draco por fin dejó de temblar y se durmió, Harry se dio cuenta de que a él no le importaba el estúpido torneo. Al principio estaba molesto y quería ganar. Ahora, siempre y cuando mantuviera a Draco fuera de éste, sólo quería que todo terminara.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La tercera prueba no sería si no hasta dentro de una semana; Harry y Draco habían pasado la mayor parte de las últimas semanas preocupados (Draco) y muy aburridos (Harry). Los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, habían comenzado una extraña obsesión con Harry y ahora pasaban un poco de tiempo con él. Los cuatro vagaron juntos por Hogsmeade, hablaron de bromas que probablemente eran hechizos ilegales y negocios dudosos. También negocios secretos, Harry les contó a los gemelos sobre las muchas personas que había asesinado y Fred y George le revelaron su, ah, relación. Draco, mientras Harry estaba con Fred y George, tuvo varios altercados con muchachos de Durmstrang que deseaban sus atenciones.

Un joven de Durmstrang, llamado Erik, tenía su mano sobre la mesa, arrinconando a Draco, se inclinó sobre Draco hasta que su pecho estuvo apenas una pulgada de distancia de donde Draco estaba sentado —Vamos Draco, soy mucho mejor que ese novio que tienes ahora. Así que ¿qué dices?

—Por última vez yo— Draco fue interrumpido por la cabeza de Erik siendo golpeada en la mesa, Harry observó al chico inconsciente antes de jalar a Draco en un beso fuerte —Mío— gruñó contra los labios de Draco y estuvo moderadamente sorprendido cuando Draco se rió.

—Bueno, supongo que eso te hace mío, Harry.

.

Harry vagaba por los alrededores, congelándose cuando escuchó a alguien decir su nombre, algunos alumnos de Durmstrang estaban caminando por el pasillo —Es obvio que Draco debería estar conmigo ¡Potter no puede apreciarlo como yo!— el joven que había noqueado al parecer no había recibido el mensaje.

—No sé, Erik, he escuchado algunas cosas sobre Potter.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Dicen que es un asesino.

—Bah, sólo tiene catorce, no más que un niño jugando.

—E-Erik.

—¿Juegos de niños, ah?

—¡Ah!

.

Los labios de Harry rozaron ligeramente la caja torácica de Draco mientras besaba perezosamente por sobre la piel pálida —¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué edad debemos tener para casarnos?

—Diecisiete, supongo.

—Maldita sea.

.

—Harry, ten cuidado y trata de no salir lastimado y— Harry posó sus labios contra los de Draco.

—Draco, voy a estar bien, es un laberinto no una trampa mortal.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—¡Campeones, por aquí!

.

Harry caminaba lentamente por el laberinto, vio a un Boggart y desapareció. Entonces, un seto comenzó a tratar de comérselo. _¡Hijo de puta! Vete a la mierda, perra. Incendio_. El laberinto era oscuro, pero Harry podía ver bien; escuchó el grito de Delacour, pero siguió moviéndose. Vació agua sobre un escreguto de cola explosiva y escuchó los gritos de Cedric Diggory. Lo ignoró y caminó hacia una esfinge. —Responde mi enigma y-

—_Bombarda Maxima_— _ah, ahí está la copa_; tomó la agarradera y aterrizó con fuerza en un cementerio. Sobrevivir era la única cosa en su mente mientras rápidamente observaba sus alrededores. Pettigrew. _Pensé que esa perra lo había asesinado_. —Hola, Harry Potter.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Sí, soy el Lord Oscuro ¡Voldemort!

—¿Moldewarts?

—¡Voldemort!

—¿Moldeshorts?

—¡VOLDEMORT!

—Volde-

—¡Silencio! Ahora, ¡tú me ayudarás con mi resurrección! ¡Colagusano, atrápalo!

—Atraparme, debes estar jodi- _oh, mierda_— un hechizo desconocido se estrelló contra él y lo ató a una lápida. _Lección muy bien aprendida. Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo._

—¡Ahora que tengo mi verdadero cuerpo, tendrás que enfrentar a mis Mortífagos!

Harry resopló mientras los mortífagos del Lord Oscuro aparecían a su alrededor.

—¿Algo gracioso, Potter?

—Se ven como un montón de miembros rechazados del Ku Klux Klan.

—¡Niño estúpido!

—Suena como una estúpida banda: Voldie and the Deathmunchers.

—_¡Crucio!_

_Uh, quién iba a saber que el fuego es sólo la mitad de doloroso que la Cruciatus._ Cerró los ojos, contuvo la respiración y pensó en Draco. No iba a gritar, no iba a llorar. Había pasado cosas peores. El hechizo fue levantado y la lápida lo soltó; cayó de pie. —Ahora, vamos a tener un duelo, Harry Potter. Como soy un Lord amable, incluso te dejaré comenzar— _Voldie, gran error_.

—Diffindo, Flipendo, Stupefy, Incendio, Petrificus Totalus, Reducto, Crucio, Avada Kedavra— lanzó rápidamente. Voldie esquivó la mayoría de sus hechizos, pero fue golpeado tanto por el Incendio como el Crucio, gritó mientras Harry se echó hacia atrás y tomó la copa. Una vez más, cayó de pie, a pesar de que se desplomó de rodillas un instante después, cayendo inconsciente.

.

Cuando despertó, escuchó a Dumbledore y a Fudge discutiendo. Draco yacía en la cama del hospital con él, durmiendo —Es claro que Voldemort ha vuelto, Cornelius.

—¡No seas ridículo! ¡Seguramente el señor Potter arregló esto!

—No me acuerdo de nada.

—¡Harry!— Fudge parecía encantado con su respuesta, Dumbles parecía decepcionado. Dumbles sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero eso no le importaba a Harry; necesita a Fudge en estos momentos. No podía permitirse el lujo de alejarlo. No importa lo que pase.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Harry y Draco yacían uno al lado del otro sobre sábanas negras; el verano había comenzado el día anterior. Harry le dio sus ganancias del Torneo de los Tres Magos a los gemelos Weasley, quienes estarían viviendo con ellos durante el último mes del verano. Dumbles le había rogado a Harry que aceptara quedarse en la sede de la Orden del Fénix; Draco, por supuesto, fue con él. Los dedos de Draco se movían hacia arriba por la espalda de Harry. Harry yacía sobre su estómago, viendo a Draco. Arriba abajo, arriba abajo. Delicados y suaves dedos viajaban por su espalda áspera y llena de cicatrices. Ojos gris plata observando los movimientos de su cuerpo mientras respira.

.

Horas más tarde, cuando la luz de la luna se elevó sobre ellos, aún yacían sobre la cama. La cabeza de Draco estaba en su pecho, su respiración regular y profunda. El dolor de la _Cruciatus_ era algo para lo que no estaba preparado, de haber sostenido un poco más el hechizo, no habría sido capaz de contener sus gritos. _Así que tendré que trabajar en mi tolerancia al dolor_.

.

Caminaba con Draco al parque; iban tomados de la mano y el sol caís sobre ellos perfectamente. Era como una estúpida novela romántica. Draco giraba y daba vueltas felizmente, explicándole varias celebraciones. Con el tiempo, Harry había descubierto que se preocupaba cada vez menos sobre el mundo mágico, siempre y cuando él tuviese a Draco, él no iría a ninguna parte.

.

Baúles llenos, adolescentes aburridos. Pronto estarían en _Grimmauld_Place. _No estoy seguro de si estoy celoso o divertido_. Fred y George estaban de rodillas, doblegados ante Draco, diciéndole que siempre servirían a su atractivo sexual. Draco chilló cuando uno de ellos comenzó a besar su pierna y corrió a esconderse detrás de Harry. _Divertido_.

—Pensé que estaban sobre el otro, no sobre mi novio.

—_Ménage à trois_— cantaron a la par, como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

—¡Ew!— Draco se aferraba a su espalda, mientras los gemelos comenzaron a enumerar posiciones sexuales.

—Ahora, niños, ya es suficiente. Hora de irse— Arthur Weasley era su acompañante para el viaje; Harry estaba ligeramente preocupado por el hecho de que realmente quería y respetaba a Arthur.

.

—Oh, Harry querido y Draco, sean bienvenidos— Molly Weasley abrazó a ambos muchachos. Draco se veía feliz y Harry se veía un poco incómodo.

_De acuerdo, oficialmente soy un amante de Weasleys_. Harry, Fred, George, Draco, Charlie y Bill reposaban alrededor, contando chistes verdes. Con Bill hablaba sobre runas; con Charlie hablaba sobre dragones y con Fred y George, no tenía ningún límite en lo que podían hablar. Era extraño, aún cuando lo irritaban, no quería matarlos. Sólo les lanzaba un trozo de caramelo. Durante la cena, Harry y Charlie tuvieron una guerra de guisantes contra Fred y George. Molly los regañó a medias. Entonces, Bill comenzó a pre moldear los guisantes en Shakespeare y Harry comenzó a lanzar zanahorias también. La Weasley más pequeña los miraba espeluznantemente y luego de que Draco lo besara en la boca delante de todos, resopló y se fue.

Después de la cena venció a Weasley Jr. en el ajedrez y cuando admitió que era la primera vez que lo jugaba, Jr. lucía histérico. Los mellizos rieron.

.

Más tarde se acostó con Draco en la cama hablando con los gemelos, cuya cama estaba al lado de la suya.

—Los miembros de la orden que pululan por aquí se irán pronto, un montón de ellos se quedan por casi todas las comidas— Fred y George estaban garabateando un nuevo diseño de broma.

—Bueno… ¿se nos permite entrar a las reuniones?

—Nop. Mamá dice que somos demasiado jóvenes.

—Bah.

.

Nunca escuchaba a nadie. Nadie tenía derecho a darle órdenes. Entonces ¿por qué cuando Molly Weasley le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y le pidió que limpiara el salón de Doxies, sonrió y dijo _sí, señora_? _Es una mujer, estoy seguro de que es todo_. Después de todo, era más rápido obedecer a McGonagall o a Sprout que a cualquier otro profesor. Tal vez Molly simplemente le recordaba algo que nunca había tenido. Recientemente le estaba enseñando a Draco a cocinar, Fred y George estaban quitando la pintura con la mini-Weasley en una habitación superior. —Terminé.

—Oh, bien, querido. Aquí ¿por qué no pruebas algunas de las galletas de Draco?— Molly estaba como siempre parecía estar, encantada de verle.

—¿Te gustan?— Draco lucía dulce e indefenso.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Yay!— Draco se lanzó sobre Harry. _Ah, la vieja monotonía._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

El resto del verano transcurrió rápidamente; la señora Weasley le pedía que hiciera algo y él lo hacía. Ella lo besaba en la frente o en la mejilla, sonriendo. Él, Fred y George aterrorizaban la casa con bromas. Discutía con Bill sobre maldecir o des maldecir varios artículos. Charlie le dio consejos sobre el manejo de dragones. Draco se aferraba a él, tenían conversaciones interesantes sobre Transfiguraciones con la profesora McGonagall. Jugaba ajedrez con Weasley Jr., la Weaslette lo miraba fijamente. Mucho. Moody lo veía, Arthur trataba de ser una figura paterna. Hablaban sobre cosas muggle.

—Harry, querido ¿quieres ayudarme a hacer la cena?

—Sí, señora— la señora Weasley le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaba a cortar las verduras.

—Haha. Harry es un niño de mamá— Weasley Jr se rió y luego se agachó cuando Harry lanzó un cuchillo de carnicero hacia él.

—¡Mamá! ¡Harry trató de matarme!— Harry recuperó el cuchillo y rápidamente volvió a cortar las verduras antes de que la señora Weasley volviera.

—¡Ronald, pídele perdón a Harry en este instante!

—¡Pero mamá!

.

Recorrieron el callejón Diagon lentamente, buscando cosas de la escuela y elementos aleatorios que llamaban su atención. Compraron sus libros y especularon sobre quién sería su nuevo profesor de Defensa. Draco tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras caminaban a través de varias tiendas. Fred y George decían bromas desagradables y se robaban besos el uno al otro, mientras los cuatro chicos disfrutaban de su rara libertad.

.

En el tren estaba sentado con Fred, George y Draco. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, una mujer vestida completamente de rosa se sentó en la mesa principal. Ella dio un muy, muy, muy largo discurso en el que la mayoría de los estudiantes se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era su primera clase.

—Bueno, ¡buenas tardes!— la profesora Umbridge se veía muy feliz.

—Buenas tardes— Harry fue uno de los pocos estudiantes que le respondieron.

—Guarden varitas y saquen plumas, por favor.

Se apartó de ellos por un momento antes de dar la vuelta. A continuación, les informó sobre cómo les enseñaría todo lo que el ministerio consideraba que debían saber sobre Defensa. —Ahora, por favor, comiencen a leer el capítulo uno de sus libros de texto— quince minutos después, Harry levantó la mano —¿Sí, señor Potter?— dijo Umbridge tontamente mientras se giraba hacia él.

—Terminé de leer el primer capítulo ¿puedo pasar al segundo?

—Por supuesto, querido.

—Gracias.

Una Ravenclaw enojada levantó la mano —Sí, señorita…

—Patil

—¿Señorita Patil?

—¿Por qué no hay nada en el objetivo del curso sobre el uso de hechizos de defensa?

—Bueno, no tendrás que usarlos, querida.

—¿Y si nos atacan?

—¿Quién atacaría a niños indefensos como tú?— el efecto de la pregunta fue instantánea, todo el mundo estaba gritando a la vez, no había forma de saber quién lo dijo, pero alguien gritó algo sobre ya-sabes-quién.

—Basta— la voz de Harry era suave pero peligrosa, se hizo el silencio.

—Gracias, señor Potter; ahora, no sé quién han estado diciéndoles a los niños esas horribles mentiras, pero no son verdad. ¡Vuelvan a sus libros de inmediato!— la gente comenzó a emir y lloriquear de nuevo.

—Silencio— Harry se dio la vuelta, lanzando una mirada fría como el hielo sobre sus compañeros de clase.

.

Cuando tuvieron Transfiguración, la mayoría de los estudiantes lo tomaron como una oportunidad para quejarse con McGonagall sobre Umbridge. Harry se quedó en silencio. —Y usted, señor Potter ¿tiene algo que añadir?

—No veo por qué todo el mundo se queja, pensé que la clase estaba bien.

—¡Incluso ayudó a Umbridge!— Weasley Jr parecía muy ofendido.

—Es una mujer— Harry dijo, como si eso respondiera a todas las preguntas y comentarios.

—¿Y qué?

—Todas las mujeres deben ser respetadas independientemente de sus métodos de enseñanza.

—Eso es sexista— al parecer, estar cerca de su hermana le había permitido a Patil 2 crecer un poco.

—No me importa.

—Basta ya, es hora de trabajar, niños— la profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada extraña antes de comenzar su clase.


End file.
